Antes do Show
by Your Cutie Girl
Summary: Elas gostavam da presença uma da outra, só não imaginavam ser daquela forma.


Aquele era o último ensaio antes do show. Miku estava se dedicando mais do que o de costume à música. Queria fazer daquele o melhor show de todos, já que sua grande amiga Luka estaria assistindo. A garota de cabelos rosados tinha saído do país para fazer um show w voltava ao Japão naquela noite.

Aquela era a última música. Miku precisava alcançar uma nota mais alta do que estava acostumada. Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou. A música fluía como se já fosse parte dela. E então chegou ao final. Miku ia aumentando nota a nota. Nota a nota. Nota a…

"_Eu consegui!"_

Miku baixou o olhar para a porta do auditório. Tinha acabado de cantar a nota mais alta de sua vida, o que lhe causava uma sensação incrível. Agora só faltava Luka aparecer. Miku respirou fundo e desceu do palco. Na platéia estavam Rin, Len e Kaito, aplaudindo a amiga com entusiasmo. Mas não eram esses aplausos que ela queira.

- Eu vou descansar um pouco. – Miku sorriu para os amigos e se retirou.

* * *

Luka estava no aeroporto, esperando um táxi. Tinha acabado de descer do avião e pegado suas bagagens, sentindo-se ansiosa para voltar. _"Devem estar todos no auditório agora… Vendo-a ensaiar."_ Luka sorriu de canto. A primeira coisa que faria ao reencontrar Miku seria abraçá-la com força.

O táxi parou diante da entrada do aeroporto e Luka abriu a porta, entrando em seguida no carro. Não tinha muitas malas, então colocou tudo atrás consigo. Disse o endereço para o motorista e se ajeitou no banco, olhando o céu estrelado pela janela. Imaginou se Miku estaria se dedicando bastante aos ensaios, se teria alcançado a última nota…

Luka mal percebeu o tempo passar, se assustando quando já estava diante da entrada do auditório. A garota de cabelo rosado pegou suas coisas e desceu, entrando no lugar com certa pressa. Tinha dado dinheiro a mais ao taxista, mas não ligava. Largou toda a bagagem nas cadeiras mais ao fundo da platéia e foi rapidamente em direção ao palco.

- Ah, Luka. Você chegou! – era a voz de Kaito.

- Ah, Kaito. Onde está a Miku? – Luka olhava ao redor atrás da amiga.

- Ela foi tomar um banho, acho. – foi Rin quem respondeu.

Luka acariciou a cabeça da loira e então se dirigiu aos camarins.

* * *

Miku tinha começado a se despir quando alguém abriu a porta do camarim. Assustada, a garota olhou em direção à entrada, sorrindo ao ver Luka entrando. Sem se preocupar em fechar a blusa que usava, foi até a garota de cabelos rosados e longos, a abraçando com força.

Luka a abraçou de volta da mesma forma, olhando ao redor. À direta, a pouco passos de onde estava, ela conseguiu ver um sofá. Um sorriso estranho se desenhou em seu rosto, mas Miku não viu. Ainda abraçadas, Luka conduziu a garota ao sofá sem deixar que ela percebesse.

- Você voltou! Eu nem acredito! – Miku estava tão empolgada que só percebeu a movimentação de Luka ao ser deitada no sofá – Lu… Luka…?

Luka colocou suavemente um dedo sobre os lábios de Miku, deitando por cima dela. Miku tinha uma expressão confusa e o rosto vermelho. Não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo, nem por que motivo seu coração estava acelerando. Entendia muito menos por qual razão uma sensação estranha de desejo estava tomando seu corpo.

- Você quer, não quer? – Luka sussurrava, o que fez um arrepio correr por toda a espinha de Miku e seu rosto ficar mais vermelho do que já estava.

Luka sorriu largamente, aproximando o rosto do da amiga. Logo seus lábios se tocavam, em um beijo superficial. Miku hesitou no começo, mas logo começou a retribuir, incentivando Luka a continuar. O beijo evoluiu rapidamente de superficial para excitante, sendo acompanhado dos toques de Luka por todo o corpo de Miku.

A garota de cabelos esverdeados sentia o coração acelerado, a respiração levemente alterada. Mas mais do que aquilo, ela sentia o prazer causado pelos toques de Luka. Aquilo não estava certo. Elas eram amigas. Grandes amigas. Então por que ela queria mais do que só amizade?

Luka logo terminou de despir Miku, ao menos parcialmente. Tinha deixado apenas a lingerie no corpo da outra e agora pegava com vontade nos seios da garota. Miku gemia baixo, com as mãos na cintura de Luka. Logo sentiu a boca da garota de cabelos rosáceos lhe descer pelo pescoço, pelo peito, até chegar aos seios. Miku gemeu com mais vontade ao sentir a língua de Luka em seus mamilos.

Luka sorriu, sem parar de provocar a garota. Logo tinha tirado as próprias vestes, ficando da mesma forma em que tinha deixado a outra. Apenas de lingerie. Seu corpo esfregando no de Miku estava deixando-a terrivelmente excitada e ela podia sentir que não era a única naquele estado de desejo. A calcinha de ambas já estava ficando úmida.

Miku sentiu o sutiã saindo conforme Luka passava a boca por seus seios. Também sentia a calcinha ficando molhada e a desejo crescendo dentro de si. Então, sem pensar no que fazia, ela livro Luka das poucas peças que lhe sobravam no corpo, sendo retribuída pouco depois. Estavam as duas completamente nuas, com os corpos se esfregando um no outro.

Luka desceu a mão que tinha no quadril de Miku até a coxa, roçando de leve na vagina. Miku mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, contendo um gemido que queria sair alto. Luka percebeu, decidindo por provocar mais. Passou um dedo com vontade entre os lábios externos da vagina de Miku, fazendo-a gemer alto.

Então Luka penetrou um dedo, depois dois, logo eram três. Miku gemia cada vez com mais vontade, sentindo um forte prazer dentro de si. Aquela era uma situação estranha, mas ela não queria interromper. Estava gostando e queria mais. Não importava se alguém as pegasse daquele jeito, ela só queria que aquilo continuasse.

Luka desceu a boca dos seios de Miku, percorrendo todo o corpo com os lábios e a língua até chegar onde queria. Sem pressa, tirou os dedos da vagina de Miku, os substituindo por sua língua. Sentiu a outra arquear as costas e a ouviu gemer com vontade. Aquilo era tão excitante que ela não conseguia parar. Ia com a língua o mais fundo que conseguia, fazendo com que Miku gozasse.

A respiração de ambas estava acelerada, o prazer tomava conta de seus corpos. Não queriam parar por nada. Miku logo chegou ao ápice, gozando na boca de Luka. Mas a garota de cabelos róseos queria mais. Sentou-se no sofá, segurando Miku pela mão. Então a puxou delicadamente para si, aproximando a boca do pé de sua orelha.

- Hora de retribuir… – ela sussurrava provocantemente, fazendo com que Miku gemesse.

- Luka… Isso… É errado, não é…? – Miku estava vermelha e ofegante.

- Talvez… Mas ver você assim me deixa tão… Excitada. – Luka mordeu o lobo da orelha da outra de leve.

Miku gemeu de novo. Luka estava pedindo tão carinhosamente, como dizer não? Miku desceu as mãos pelo corpo da outra, até chegar às coxas. Luka estava terrivelmente excitada e não fazia questão de esconder. Miku penetrou na vagina da outra com os dedos, mexendo-os de forma a excitar Luka ainda mais.

Levou algum tempo até Miku sentir o gozo da outra em sua mão, mas não se importou. Estava gostando daquilo, por mais estranho que achasse. Uma vez que as duas já tivessem chegado ao ápice, Miku tornou a subir as mãos pelo corpo de Luka, passando o gozo da garota por sua pele.

Luka passou os braços em torno da cintura de Miku, sendo retribuída pelos braços da outra em torno de seu pescoço. Logo as duas se beijavam de novo, com mais vontade do que antes. Sentiam as vaginas esfregando uma na outra, o que as excitava novamente. Dessa vez, porém, o orgasmo chegou antes. As duas estavam ofegantes quando se separaram, com o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente.

Miku passou uma mão pelo rosto de Luka, que sorria tranqüilamente. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, mas logo alguém bateu na porta, interrompendo o momento. Luka se levantou, recolhendo as roupas do chão e entregando as de Miku. Quando estava vestida, deu uma ajeitada no cabelo e foi atender a porta. Nesse meio tempo, Miku foi para o banheiro, abrindo o chuveiro para disfarçar.

Era Kaito do outro lado e não parecia desconfiar de nada. Aquele momento seria um segredo das duas e mais ninguém.


End file.
